The overall objective of this Sexually Transmitted Diseases Clinical Trial Unit (STD CTU) contract is to conduct clinical trials to test safety and efficacy of biomedical and behavioral interventions aimed at prevention and control of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs). Diseases or pathogens which may be studied under this contract include, but are not limited to: chlamydial infection; gonorrhea; syphilis, chancroid; human papillomavirus (HPV) infection; genital herpes (herpes simplex virus 1 & 2 infections), human herpes virus 8 (kaposi's sarcoma virus) and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection as it is associated with other STDs (both in terms of increased transmission rates of HIV and alteration of the natural history of STDs). The syndromes to be studied under this contract may include, but are not limited to: pelvic inflammatory disease (and sequelae - infertility, ectopic pregnancy and chronic pelvic pain); adverse outcomes of pregnancy; and cervical cancer as well as other genital cancers associated with HPV infection. The prevention and control strategies to be studied may encompass primary, secondary and tertiary prevention. The interventions to be studied may include, but are not limited to: topical microbicides, vaccines, diagnostics tests, screening tests, therapeutics and behavior change.